Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades
Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades is a fight fought between Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, and Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades. Prologue After finding Gajeel Redfox after his narrow triumph over Kawazu and Yomazu, Erza Scarlet sends the signal flare and yells for everyone to move into battle formation. Makarov, sitting by Mavis Vermillion's grave, sees this and gets shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 Makarov tells Mavis that he takes full responsibility for allowing enemies to trample on to their holy land and asks for her blessings to keep the young ones safe. Later, he stands in the way of Grimoire Heart's airship in an enormous version of himself through his Giant Magic. Six of the Seven Kin of Purgatory are aboard the airship and all of them are taken aback by Makarov's power. Hades acknowledges Makarov as Makarov tells them to disappear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 2-3, 16-18 Makarov hits the right side of their airship, but when he attempts to throw another blow, the ship increases its speed to dodge. They fire the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter at Makarov and he blocks it using his arms. Ultear Milkovich restores the airship's form using Arc of Time, as Caprico takes the rest of the Seven Kin with him and flies out using his Jet Pack, by the order of Hades. Makarov prepares to cast Fairy Law and gives the Dark Guild until the count of three.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 3-8 Battle As Makarov is about to activate Fairy Law, Hades appears on top of the airship and tells him to not try it as he prepares to cast his own spell, Grimoire Law. Hades informs him that that skill is a counter-spell and that it shouldn't be released so easily. Makarov looks at him in utter shock as he realizes that Hades is, in fact, Precht, the second Master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title of Master to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 15-18 Hades uses his Magic to create chains that are powerful enough to toss Makarov down into the ground. Makarov reverts to his original form as he falls. He regains his balance as Hades appears in front of him. Makarov asks why he's in a Dark Guild, to which Hades replies that there are things in the world that cannot be directly expressed as good or evil. When Makarov admits that he doesn't want to fight with him and that he should just leave, Hades tells him that it slightly pains his heart to have to crush Fairy Tail with his own hands. Makarov yells that he won't let him touch the guild. He then sends beams of light towards Hades, but Hades' dark shield absorbs it and sends it back at Makarov. In an instant, Hades is able to cast Amaterasu: Formula 28 that surrounds Makarov in a spherical shockwave. Makarov negates this with a defensive seal of his own, however, Hades captures him with his chains and tosses him around the landscape, and later smashing him against the ground. Makarov is soon surrounded by Amaterasu seals once more, and so he casts Three Pillar Gods.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 2-9Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 104 Unfortunately for Makarov, Hades' Amaterasu: Formula 100 renders the seal ineffective and its Magic Power is felt throughout the island. Despite the explosion caused by this, Makarov stays alive. Hades looks impressed and states that that's what's to be expected of Makarov, the man whom he entrusted the guild to for forty-eight years. Makarov approaches him, telling him that he had been an amazing Master who taught them peace and led them to the proper paths and furtherly asks him what happened to him. Hades only looks at him and then hits him down with his fist. He explains to Makarov about going back to the roots of Magic and seeing the "Quintessence of Magic." As he walks away, he tells Makarov to sleep as Fairy Tail's history will come to an end. However, Makarov opens his eyes and attempts to go after Hades, but Hades senses his approach and shoots him with his Piercing Bullet, straight through his body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 10-18 Aftermath Later, Natsu Dragneel, having been launched near Makarov's position by one of Zancrow's attacks, then remarks on his wounds. Makarov, still alive, tells him to take everyone and run away. Zancrow then arrives, informing Natsu that Hades defeated Makarov, and Makarov was shocked that of all people, Natsu experienced fear. Natsu awakens a power from deep inside him and decides to face Zancrow, saying that his fear was from the fact that someone other than himself could defeat Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 12-19 While Natsu experiences difficulties in his battle against Zancrow, Makarov intervenes and attempts to crush Zancrow with his Giant-enlarged hands. Natsu manages to strike down Zancrow after consuming Zancrow's flames with Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 11-19 References Navigation Category:Fights